In recent years, vehicles have been equipped with road conditions monitoring vehicle features such as front and rear cameras, ultrasonic sensors, rain sensors, etc. Road conditions monitoring vehicle features often make vehicles more enjoyable to drive, alert drivers to potential road obstructions, and/or engage windshield wipers of vehicles. Information from road conditions monitoring vehicle features is often presented to a driver via an interface of a vehicle.